Adventure Of The Avengers And The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The night unlike any other of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had arrive when they're meet the Avengers.
1. Avengers Meet Ninja Turtles

The Crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 1 Avengers Meet Ninja Turtles

"Ah a wonderful night."Said Leo

"But I'm starving."Said April

"You think like I think."Said Mikey

"PIZZA GYOZA!"Said Leo,Don,Raph,Mikey and April

"Let's go."said Mikey

"BOOM!"

The Skullbots and Giant Octopus Robots of HYDRA are march to destroy the city.

"What's happened?"Asked Don

"HYDRA!"Said April

"HYDRA?"Asked Mikey

"The HYDRA is a major terrorist organization led by Baron von Strucker on the present day.

The organization was originally led by Baron Zemo and Red Skull during World War II. Their main goal was to conquer the world.

They were stopped by Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

"Okay guys beat robots first. Eat is later."Said Leo

Leo run to skullbots and cut them in to piece.

Don jump on Giant octopus Robot's head and change it program and he's control it to attack the other.

Raph grab a Skullbot and throw to the other

Mikey hit througth at head of many Skullbots and destroy them.

"They're too many."Said Leo

"We will died."Said Mikey

"BOOM!"

"What's that?"

"Iron Man!"Shouted Leo

"AWESOME ARMOR!"Said Don

"HULK SMASH OCTOPUS ROBOT!"Said Hulk and he's jump througth the Giant Octopus Robot's head.

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"The Hulk!"Said Raph

"BOOM!"

"Wasp!"Said April

"Take that!"Said Yellowjacket and he's punch at face of Giant Octopus Robot.

"Yellowjacket!"Said Don

Thor arrive and shoot the thunder to the Giant Octopus Robots.

"BOOM!"

"Thor the Thunderer!"Said Mikey

Captain America throw his shield to heads of Skullbots and destroy them.

"Captain America!"Said Leo

"Mission Complete."Said Captain America

"Wow you guys are-are."Said Mikey

"Yes we're the Avengers!"Said Iron Man

"And you're-"Asked Wasp

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."Said Leo

"I'm Leonardo the leader."Said Leo

"Michelangelo the wild one."Said Mikey

"Donnatello or Donny the brain of team."Said Don

"Raphael or Raph the muscle of team."Said Raph

"Amazing you have a somekind of mutagen chemical in your body."Said Iron Man

"Yep it come from the alien race called Kraang 15 years ago."Said Mikey

"Kraang?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Yep the alien brain-like squid that live in the robot body that look like human."Said Leo

"Oh I heard about them too!me and Carol heard from Mar-Vell and he's tell me and Carol that the Kraang is the one of race that is the smartest the in the universe."Said Wasp

"And now they're live on Midgard."Said Thor

"What did they want?"Asked Hulk

"Mar-Vell told me and Carol that they planet was destroyed by Galactus too."Said Wasp

"Okay guys who need to eat pizza gyoza?"Asked Mikey

"A pizza gyoza?"Asked Wasp

"If you don't taste you will never want to eat them more."Said Mikey

"Hulk hungry."Said Hulk

"Me too."Said Iron Man

"Me three."Said Wasp

"Okay let's go to eat."Said Captain America 


	2. Welcome To Alfheim

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 2 Welcome To Alfheim

"Hulk like it!"Said Hulk and he's eat pizza gyoza more and more.

"This is really good!"Said Yellowjacket

"Wow these're amazing!"Said Wasp

"Really good!"Said Captain America

"I like it!"Said Iron Man

"This is the best food on Midgard that I ever eat!"Said Thor

"Told ya!"Said Mikey

"Umm can you make more pizza gyoza for us to get back to eat at Avengers Mansion?"Asked Wasp

"Sure."Said Mr. Murakami

Later...

"Okay here your pizza gyoza."Said Mr. Murakami

"Thanks Mr. Murakami."Said Iron Man

"Okay let's go back to Avengers Mansion."Said Captain America

"Okay guys goodbye see you tomorrow."Said April

Later at Avengers Mansion...

"Welcome to the Avengers Mansion."Said Captain America

"Wow!"Said Don

"This is wondeful!"Said Mikey

"Hey guys."Said Hawkeye

"This is Hawkeye."Said Iron Man

"We're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."Said Leo

"Nice to meet you ninja."Said Hawkeye

At that moment...

"Hi Thor."Said Enchantress

"Who that's beautiful?"Asked Raph

"Amora the Enchantress."Said Thor

"Wow she's look different!"Said Hawkeye

"She's undercontrol of the fire demon Surtur."Said Thor

"Don't worry Avengers I'm not come to fight."Said Enchantress

"And why're you come?"Asked Yellowjacket

"I'm come to give you a news from Sif."Said Enchantress

"So what's happened to her"Asked Wasp

"Not her it's Odin he was battled with the Dark Elves he's win but he was cause by the ice poison of Dark Elves and only thing that can heal is the dust of fairies.

You must go to Alfheim to get the dust of the fairies to heal him."Said Enchantress

"Goodbye Thor."Said Enchantress

"Enchantress wait!"Said Iron Man

"So what're we gonna do?"Asked Wasp

"Maybe it's a trap."Said Captain America

"Yes but why she's don't transfrom herself into Sif because she's Thor ex-girlfriend."Said Iron Man

"No time to much go to the Alfheim and get dust of fairies to heal my father."Said Thor

Thor open a portal to go Alfheim and they're go into the portal.

"Welcome to Alfheim the land of Light Elevs and Fairies."Said Thor

"Wow!"Said Leo

"You're mean we're here in a true Alfheim the land of Light Elevs and Fairies. Oh boy I can't believe!"Said Don

Faradei and the other two Light Elevs are ride the horses forward to them.

"The Avengers!"Said Faradei

"Faradei!"Said Thor

"So why're you come here?"Asked Faradei

"The Allfather had cause by the ice poison of the Dark Elevs he's need the dust of fairies to heal him."Said Thor

"Faradei are you know where're them?"Asked Iron Man

"Of course I know."Said Faradei

The Avengers and Ninja Turtles had follow Faradei and his friends to the home of the fairies.

"Welcome to Lake of Fairies."Said Faradei

"What a beuatiful place!"Said Don

"Look the fairies!"Said Mikey

"They're really cute!"Said Wasp

"Hey you fairies umm we're need a some of dust from you to heal Odin."Said Iron Man

"Yes of course."Said Pink Fairy

"We can do it."Said Blue Fairy

"For the mightiest heroes in the Nine Realms."Said Green Fairy

The 3 fairies give the dust of them into a cup and give it to Thor.

"Thanks fairies."Said Wasp

Now they're leave Alfheim and go to Asgard.

"Wow this is wonderful!"Said Leo

"Yep."Said Don

"Thor!"Shouted Sif

"Sif!"Shouted Thor

"We must hurry give me fairies dust."Said Sif

"How could he's drink it if it a dust?"Asked Raph

"What do you mean we did like this for a longtime."Said Sif

"I have a better idea."Said Don

"What?"Asked Sif

"Mix it into a tea."Said Don

Later...

"I hope it can work."Said Thor

"Odin please drink up."Said Sif

"Yes."said Odin and he's grab a cup and drink a tea that have fairies dust in there.

"Ah I feel better."Said Odin

"Yeah!"Shouted Everyone

"Thank you Avengers and-?"Asked Odin

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."Said Leo

"Ninja?"Asked Odin

"Yep."Said Leo and he and his brothers tell about the technique and weapon of the ninja to him.

"Interesting."Said Odin

"Okay guys let's go back to Earth."Said Captain America

"Wait the technique like this. The technique that I never heard before I need you four to train the Asgardian Warroirs to be like you four."Said Odin

"Umm yes but we're the ninja in training too."Said Leo

"But maybe sensei can."Said Leo

"Sensei?"Asked Sif

"The japanese word to called master."Said Don 


	3. The Begin Of The Asgardians Ninjas

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 3 The Begin Of The Asgardians Ninjas

Next night...

"Sensei!"Shouted Raph

"What's up Rahpael?"Asked Splinter

"We're met the Avengers!"Said Mikey

"The earth's mightiest heroes!?"Asked Splinter

"And we had go to the realms of Asgard and Alfheim!"Said Don

"And?"Asked Spilnter

"Odin King of Asgard need you to practice his Asgardians Warriors to be ninjas."Said Leo

"But I can't go upon there."Said Splinter

"Don't worry sensei. We're bring the Avengers to our house."Said Mikey

"Hi sensei rat."Said Hawkeye

"Not sensei rat. Sensei Splinter or my real name is Hamato Yoshi."Said Splinter

"Sensei Yoshi Odin need you and your students to go to Asgard."Said Wasp

"How could I go?"Asked Splinter

Thor open a portal to Asgard.

"Now you can go."Said Iron Man

Now they're follow the Avengers to Asgard and go to Odin's palace.

At Kraang's lair they're watch them go to Asgard.

"The turtles had met the Avengers now Kraang."Said Kraang

"Kraang you send the lot of Kraangs to Asgard and defeat them."Said Kraang

"Yes sir Kraang."Said Kraang

At Odin's palace...

"Father."Shouted Thor

"My son."Said Odin

"I'm Hamato Yoshi the sensei of the Ninjas Turtles."Said Splinter

"You're welcome sensei Yoshi I have the many of Asgardians Warriors that wait for you."Said Odin

The Asgardians Warriors(Including Sif,the Valkyries and the Warriors Three) are wait to him.

Later...

"The fist lesson is the technique."Said Splinter

"1 ninjas must be fast!"Said Splinter

Leo and Raph show them about the fast figthing and running of ninja.

"2 ninjas perfect weapon is shadow."Said Splinter

Mikey show them how to hide himself in the shadow like a ninja.

"3 ninja must smart and know the time when he or she can attack the enemy."Said Splinter

Don show to them how to hide and wait the time that can attack. 


	4. Deal Of Zemo With Kraang

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 4 Deal Of Zemo With Kraang

At the Kraang's lair...

"So you're the Kraangs right?"Asked Baron Zemo

"Who are you?"Asked Kraang

"I'm Baron Zemo the leader of the Master of Evil."Said Baron Zemo

"Kraangs attack!"Shouted Kraang

The Kraangs shoot the laser to him but Abomination jump in and destroyed them robots bodies.

"Take this!"Said Crimson Dynamo and he's shoot the laser to them.

"Okay Kraang I have a deal."Said Baron Zemo

"What did you want?"Asked Kraang

"If you help us to defeat the Avengers you can get technologies of HYDRA to use."Said Baron Zemo

"How did you know about the HYDRA?"Asked Kraang

"Because I'm the original leader of them."Said Baron Zemo

At Asgard...

"ROARRR!"

"What's that thig?"Asked Don

"The Frost Giants from the Jotunheim. They're the one of the archenemies of Asgard."Said Iron Man

"You Asgardians and Midgardians will died."Said Ymir and he's open the casket of ancient winters to freeze them.

"Hey you ugly giant!"Shouted Raph

"HMM?"

"Come and get me and Mikey!"Shouted Raph

"ROARRR!"

"Thor NOW!"Shouted Leo

"BOOM!"

The Frost Giants had come more and break the door city and go inside Asgard.

"This is easiest battle ever."Said Frost Giants

"Oh yeah but we have surprise for you."Said Wasp

"HMM?"

Sif and the other Asgaridans Ninjas hide themself in the shadow and jump out and run to them to defeat the Frost Giants.

Later...

"You did it!"Said Thor

"No we did it!"Said Sif

"Good job sif and all of you are the great warroirs."Said Odin

"But you have more to learn. Follow me we're gonna practice again."Said Splinter 


	5. Attack Of The Kraang!

The crossover story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier:I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 6 Attack Of The Kraang!

At the Avengers Mansion...

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Captain America

"We're the Kraang we have order to eliminate all of you."Said Kraang

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

"Kraang Attack!"Said Kraang

Iron Man shoot the laser to them.

Captain America throw the shield to them and cut them robots bodies.

Wasp shoot the laser to througth them robots bodies.

Hawkeye shoot the arrow to them heads.

Hulk grab them and throw to the other.

"Thor shoot the ligthing to them.

"Okay you Kraang who send you to do this?"Asked Captain America

"The man name's Baron Zemo and his two minions."Said Kraang

"The Master of Evil."Said Iron Man

At Kraang's lair...

"Excellent!"Said Baron Zemo

"But they're failed!"Said Abomination

"No this is my plan to conquer the world by use the army of Kraang."Said Baron Zemo

"How?"Asked Abomination

"Dynamo."Said Baron Zemo

"Yes?"Asked Crimson Dynamo

"I need your suit to create the new body of Kraang."Said Baron Zemo

"Yes sir."Said Crimson Dynamo

Now the Avengers had go back to Asgard.

"Turtles!"Said Thor

"What?"Asked Leo

"The Kraang had attack us!"Said Wasp

"Why would they did that?"Asked Don

"They're said it's come from order of Baron Zemo and the Master of Evil."Said Captain America

"Baron Zemo?!you're mean Baron Zemo the original leader of HYDRA?!"Asked Mikey

"Yes!"Said Iron Man

At that moment...

"Well,well now what're we found!"Said Baron Zemo

"ZEMO!"Shouted Captain America

"How could you get here?!"Asked Hawkeye

"We had send the Kraang to your home to eliminate all of you but it was failed I was changed and go to your Mansion

to open a portal to Asgard to destroy all of you and get the army of beasts of Asgard to conquer the Earth!"Said Baron Zemo

"Oh and meet the new look of the Kraang."Said Baron Zemo And the 3 Crimson Dynamo that wear and control by the Kraang had show themself.

"Behold the Crimson Kraang!"Said Baron Zemo

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

"Ninjas Turtles GO!"Said Leo

The Avengers go to fight the Master of Evil and the Kraang with the Ninjas Turtles.

"Leo you and Iron Man go to capture Baron Zemo me and the other will take care of Abomination and the Kraang."Said Captain America

Iron Man and Leo go follow Baron Zemo to capture him.

"Not so fast."Said Crimson Dynamo

"Oh yeah but I have a new trick."Said Iron Man

"HMM?"

"Leo give me a smoke bomb."Said Iron Man

"Okay."Said Leo

Iron Man get the smoke bomb and and hit it and they're stand behind Crimson Dynamo and punch at his face and he's fell on the ground.

"Give up Zemo."Said Leo

"Never."Said Baron Zemo and he's put his sword out and fight Leo and finally he's break Leo swords.

"This is the end of you."Said Baron Zemo and he's try to cut Leo's head.

At that moment...

"Hey Zemo!"Said Iron Man

"HMM?"

"Take this!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot the laser to him.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Baron Zemo

Later...

"Okay we're captured Zemo and the other two."Said Iron Man

"What about the Kraang?"Asked Wasp

"Yeah they're gone."Said Hawkeye

"Don't worry we can stop them."Said Leo

"Everytime."Said Mikey

"Okay just get back to Earth."Said Iron Man

"Yeah I think so."Said Leo

"And let's eat pizza gyoza!"Said Mikey

The Avengers and the Ninjas Turtles go back to Earth and take the Master of Evil to the 42 prison and go to eat pizza gyoza. 


End file.
